fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Pancakeria
Papa's Pancakeria is the fifth game in the Papa Louie restaurant management series. It was released by Flipline Studios on March 5, 2012. Description Rise and Shine with Papa's Pancakeria! After searching high and low for your pet, you get a surprise call from Papa Louie. He's been taking care of your pet at his latest restaurant, Papa's Pancakeria. You quickly drive to Maple Mountain only to find your pet and a note from Papa Louie. Soon you find yourself knee deep in batter as you try to run the shop until Papa Louie returns. This latest game features pancakes, waffles and french toast along with a variety of new and returning customers in search of the best breakfast around. The time-management and hands-on gameplay of the series is back, with new challenges related stacking, arranging toppings and pouring syrup. Closers, badges, and tons of furniture are back and better than ever. New to the series, is a traveling game-show hosted by the Great Foodini! He stops by at the end of every day with a new mini-game to play. However Foodini only accepts special tickets that are earned throughout the day. Each ticket gives you a chance to play his daily game and possibly win over 95 unique prizes. Also new to the series is a very special Drink Station that can be unlocked that will add to the growing challenge of juggling your customers orders. Previews * 12/06/2011: Sneak Peek!: Worker Uniforms http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/552 * 12/13/2011: Sneak Peek!: Start of the day! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/561 * 01/30/2012: Sneak Peek!: Foodini's Mini-games http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/591 * 02/07/2012: Sneak Peek!: Cooper's Lost Cat http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/621 * 02/14/2012: Sneak Peek!: Pizza Pachinko http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/641 * 02/22/2012: Coming Soon... Papa's Pancakeria! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/656 * 03/05/2012: Papa's Pancakeria is released! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/670 Introduction One day, Cooper/Prudence, while driving around with his/her pet cat Cookie/dog Pickle, sees Papa's Pizzeria and decides to stop in to order a pizza. He/she leaves his/her pet in the car while he/she enters the restaurant. While inside, Cookie/Pickle spots a squirrel and leaves the car to chase after it. Not realizing that his/her pet has now run past him/her, Cooper/Prudence panics when he/she sees that his/her pet is no longer in the car and is now missing. The following morning, Cooper/Prudence is out posting signs asking people to be on the lookout for Cookie/Pickle. But when he sat down on a bench, all of the customers except for nobody said, "Aw Cooper/Prudence, Don't worry, we will help you find your dog/cat." He/she gets a phone call from Papa Louie saying that he found his/her pet and to pick it up in Maple Mountain. Cooper/Prudence makes the trek up to Maple Mountain and parks in front of Papa's Pancakeria. Upon entering the restaurant, he/she is happily reunited with Cookie/Pickle. He/she also sees that Cookie/Pickle has a note in its mouth. The note reads, "Cookie/Pickle really likes it here in the Pancakeria. I need a favor too -- Run the shop while I'm gone. - Papa Louie." Cookie/Pickle returns with a spatula in its mouth, and Cooper/Prudence finds himself/herself now working at the restaurant. Chefs * Cooper with his cat Cookie * Prudence with her dog Pickle Customers # (Tutorial) # (Tutorial) # / (Time Customer) # (Time Customer) # (Time Customer) # (Time Customer) # (Time Customer) # (Time Customer) # (Time Customer) # (Time Customer) # (Time Customer) # (Day 2) # (Rank 4) # (Rank 7) # (Rank 9) # (Rank 11) # (Rank 12) # (Rank 13) # (Rank 14) # (Rank 15) # (Rank 16) # (Rank 17) # (Rank 18) # (Rank 19) # (Rank 20) # (Rank 21) # (Rank 22) # (Rank 23) # (Rank 24) # (Rank 25) # (Rank 26) # (Rank 27) # (Rank 28) # (Rank 29) # (Rank 30) # (Rank 31) # (Rank 32) # (Rank 33) # (Rank 34) # (Rank 35) # (Rank 36) # (Rank 37) # (Rank 38) # (Rank 39) # (Rank 40) # (Rank 41) # (Rank 42) # (Rank 43) Closers New locals are in bold. * (Monday) * (Tuesday) * (Wednesday) * (Thursday) * (Friday) * (Saturday) * (Sunday) Locals Bold denotes the customer is a closer. * * * * * Badges * Work up the Ranks (Reach Rank 5, $30 + 1 ) * Regular Worker (Reach Rank 10, $50 + 2 ) * Pancake Career (Reach Rank 20, $70 + 3 ) * Long Haul (Reach Rank 30, $90 + 4 ) * Better Than Papa! (Reach Rank 43, $200 + 5 ) * Game Show Contestant (Play all of Foodini's Mini-Games, $25) * Winner! (Earn a prize in one of Foodini's Mini-Games, $15) * Big Winner (Earn 20 prizes in Foodini's Mini-Games, $30) * Skillful Contestant (Earn a prize in each of Foodini's Mini-Games, $20) * Grand Prize Winner (Earn 5 prizes or more in each of Foodini's Mini-Games, $50) * Super Shopper (Buy any 50 items from the Furniture Shop, $50 + 10 ) * Advertiser (Buy any 8 posters from the Furniture Shop, $15 + 3 ) * Interior Decorator (Buy any 8 floor decorations from the Furniture Shop, $15) * Upgrade Assistance (Buy all of the Station Upgrades, $50) * Local Headwear (Buy the Winter Cap, Fur Cap, and Ranger Hat, $40) * Serving in Style (Buy all of the hats, $100 + 2 ) * Bronze Beginning (Earn 5 Bronze Customer Awards, $30) * Repeat Customers (Earn 15 Bronze Customer Awards, $50) * Silver Medal (Earn 15 Silver Customer Awards, $70) * Restaurant Regulars (Earn 15 Gold Customer Awards, $100) * Go for the Gold (Earn Gold Customer Awards on all customers, $500 + 3 ) * Watch the Meter (Get 20 Meter Bonus rewards in the Drink Station, $10) * Drink Rewards (Get 30 GREAT or AWESOME Bonuses on the Drink Machine, $20) * Extra Rewards (Get 30 GREAT or AWESOME Bonuses on the Mixable Machine, $25) * Meter Master (Get 200 Meter Bonus rewards in the Drink Station, $100 + 1 ) * Order Expert (Get a 100% Waiting Score on 20 orders, $70) * Grill Expert (Get a 100% Grilling Score on 20 orders, $70) * Build Expert (Get a 100% Building Score on 20 orders, $70) * Drink Expert (Get a 100% Drink Score on 20 orders, $70) * Perfect! (Get a Perfect Score on 30 orders, $100 + 3 ) * Critically Acclaimed (Get a Blue Ribbon from Jojo the Food Critic, $40) * Award Winning Pancakes (Get 5 Blue Ribbons from Jojo the Food Critic, $100) * Quality Assurance (Get 90% Service Quality or higher on five different days, $50) * High Quality (Get 95% Service Quality or higher on 20 different days, $100) * First Paycheck (Get your first paycheck on Pay Day, $10) * Month's Pay (Receive your wages on four Pay Days, $50) * Romano Family (Serve everyone in the Romano Family Quartet, $150) * Pancake Closers (Serve all of the closers, $50) * Local Customers (Serve all of the new local customers, $50) * The Gang's All Here (Serve all of the customers!, $300 + 3 ) * Mixable Master (Unlock all of the Grill Mixables, $50) * Syrup Sampler (Unlock all of the Syrups, $40) * Bread Winner (Unlock all of the Breads, $30) * Building Materials (Unlock all of the Toppings, $40) * Drink Selection (Unlock all of the Drinks, $40) * Drink Extras (Unlock all of the Drink Extras, $25) * Classic Uniform (Serve 30 customers while wearing the Visor, $30) * Cold Climate (Serve 30 customers while wearing the Winter Cap, $30) * Keeping Warm (Serve 40 customers while wearing the Fur Cap, $40) * Breakfiesta (Serve 40 customers while wearing the Sombrero, $40) * Beach Bum (Serve 45 customers while wearing the Straw Hat, $45 + 1 ) * S.S. Louie (Serve 45 customers while wearing the Captain Hat, $45 + 1 ) * Culinary Cap (Serve 50 customers while wearing the Chef Hat, $50 + 2 ) * Seven Seas (Serve 60 customers while wearing the Pirate Hat, $60 + 2 ) * Maple Mountaineer (Serve 70 customers while wearing the Ranger Hat, $70 + 2 ) * Cabin Viking (Serve 80 customers while wearing the Viking Helmet, $80 + 3 ) * Royalty (Serve 100 customers while wearing the Crown, $100 + 3 ) * Warming Up (Serve 5 orders with Pancakes, $10) * Flapjacks (Serve 30 orders with Pancakes, $25) * A Toast to You (Serve 30 orders with French Toast, $25) * Waffle Mia (Serve 30 orders with Waffles, $25) * Very Berry (Serve 30 orders with Blueberry Topping, $25) * Razzle Dazzle (Serve 30 orders with Raspberry Topping, $25) * Warm and Gooey (Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Chip Topping, $25) * Butter Up (Serve 30 orders with Butter, $25) * Sliced Bananas (Serve 30 orders with Bananas, $25) * Super Strawberry (Serve 30 orders with Strawberries, $25) * Berry Syrup (Serve 30 orders with Blueberry Syrup, $25) * Classic Maple (Serve 30 orders with Maple Syrup, $25) * Berries and Cream (Serve 30 orders with Whipped Cream, $25) * The Bee's Knees (Serve 30 orders with Honey, $25) * Spice It Up (Serve 30 orders with Cinnamon, $25) * Powdered Pancakes (Serve 30 orders with Powdered Sugar, $25) * Batter Mixables (Serve 30 orders with Grill Mixables, $25) * Pick Me Up (Serve 20 orders with Coffee, $25) * Decaffeinated (Serve 20 orders with Decaf, $25) * Calcium (Serve 20 orders with Milk, $25) * Brewed Fresh (Serve 20 orders with Tea, $25) * Tarty (Serve 20 orders with Cranberry Juice, $25) * Freshly Squeezed (Serve 20 orders with Orange Juice, $25) Ingredients Bases * Pancakes (Start) (Getting Started and Flapjacks) * French Toast (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 4) (A Toast To You) * Waffles (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 7) (Waffle Mia) Grill Mixables * Blueberry Mixable (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 11) * Chocolate Chip Mixable (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 12) * Pecan Mixable (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 13) * Bacon Mixable (Unlocked with James at Rank 14) Toppings * Butter (Start) (Butter Up) * Blueberries (Start) (Very Berry) * Bananas (Unlocked with Timm at Day 2) (Sliced Bananas) * Chocolate Chips (Unlocked at Rank 2) (Warm and Gooey) * Raspberries (Unlocked at Rank 5) (Razzle Dazzle) * Cinnamon (Unlocked at Rank 6) (Spice It Up) * Strawberries (unlocked with Roy at Rank 9) (Super Strawberry) * Powdered Sugar (Unlocked at Rank 10) (Powdered Pancakes) Syrups * Blueberry Syrup (Start) (Berry Syrup) * Maple Syrup (Start) (Classic Maple) * Whipped Cream (Unlocked at Rank 3) (Berries and Cream) * Honey (Unlocked at Rank 8) (The Bee's Knees) Drinks * Coffee (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) (Pick Me Up) * Decaf (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) (Decaffeinated) * Tea (Unlocked with Lisa at Rank 16) (Brewed Fresh) * Orange Juice (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 18) (Freshly Squeezed) * Milk (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 20) (Calcium) * Cranberry Juice (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 21) (Tarty) Drink Extras * Cream (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) * Sugar (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) * Ice (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 17) * Cocoa (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 19) Ranks New Gameria features * Being able to unlock Papa Louie at a certain rank instead of getting a gold badge for every other unlocked customer. * Mini games after each level using tickets earned from how well the level has been done (up to 3 tickets can be earned). * Parades with unlocked customers and floats. Mini Games Click on the minigame name to view the prize list. Hallway Hunt In Hallway Hunt, you must follow the specified person's eyes... then guess which room the person went in to. You win a prize if you guess correctly. You lose if you guess incorrectly. You earn a prize Papa Louie related. Breakfast Blast Breakfast Blast is like a in the woods shooting game... Except you're shooting breakfast! What a waste! You get a prize that is Pancakeria related. Jojo's Burger Slots In Jojo's Burger Slots, Jojo asks for a specific kind of burger, and you must make it right! If you get all of the ingredients right, you get a Burgeria related prize! Spin n' Sauce Spin n' Sauce features at least 20 kinds of sauces, but try to get the mystery sauce into the taco! You get a Taco Mia! related prize or more tips! Customer Cravings In Customer Cravings, go through memory lane and try to figure out which breakfast the person usually orders! Get them all right and get an awesome prize! Blender Ball This is a standard game of throwing the cookie into the holes. Get it into the star hole and get a Freezeria related prize. Pizza Pachinko In Pizza Pachinko, you must manage to get the metal ball in the star hole. You get a Papa's Pizzeria related prize. Trivia * This is the first game where Papa Louie is unlocked by earning a high rank instead of earning gold stars with all of the customers. * This game has 8 order spaces, but only 7 are for building spaces. And the remaining one is for drinks. * This, Donuteria and Bakeria are the only gamerias without onion-themed items. * This is the first and only game to have an unlockable station (Drink Station). * This is the only game where the workers have a pet (Cooper - Cookie, Prudence - Pickle). ** However, names of chefs and their pets starts with the same letter. * This is the first game where there are mini-games that are hosted by Foodini. * This is the first game where the customers order drinks. * This is the first game to feature a parade. * This is the only game where it won't turn to nighttime and where the closing time stays in between day and night and not near night. * This game has 10 absent customers, the most in any gameria. * Georgito is the only absent customer in this game not to make a appear on the BRACKETS poster won in Customer Cravings. * Captain Cori and Edoardo Romano are the only customers requesting different types of breakfast bases for their orders. * This is the last gameria (not include app games) where the chefs write down customers' orders using their left hand. * This is the last game where the chefs turn to face the player after serving the last customer of the day. * If a customer orders a topping that has to be poured, and some of it gets on the plate, they'll sometimes still give you 100% on the building score. * All the customers who made their debut in this game here have Flipdecks cards. * Future Papa's Hot Doggeria workers (Taylor and Peggy) appear as tutorial customers in this game. * If you look closely, when the chef turns to face to the player after serving the last customer, the name tags sewn on Cooper and Prudence's aprons are inverted (instead of Cooper says repooC and instead Prudence says ecenedurP). * This is the only Gameria where the cooking booster is not available in the upgrade shop, but is in the Grill Station at the beginning of the game. Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Games Category:2012 Games Category:Papa's Pancakeria